Cooking Marauders Catastrophe!
by fallingstarsx
Summary: James and Sirius are put into a Home Ec class at Hogwarts and chaos ensues. Maybe they'll mature..Maybe they'll drive everyone crazy.Read read read!


**Cooking + Marauders Catastrophe!**

Guess what.. I don't own the characters. Ohh, don't I wish... Well kids, read and review! Because you loooove me. And I promise I'll actually keep this one going! D: If I get enough response I might start up on the others again, too... -bribes-

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" a messy-haired boy exclaimed. He was holding his schedule about an arm's length from his chest as if it was about to explode, a frown residing on his features. He was outraged, and the feeling was shared with his "other half," a seventeen-year-old with the same hairstyle. "Woe is me," said the latter tragically, staring at the schedule. "Home economics.. they're making us take women's classes, Padfoot! What are we going to do?"

James Potter and Sirius Black were not women. They were nothing like women - they couldn't even understand women. They didn't want to learn about the things that women were supposed to do just because the world was becoming slightly more modernized. This was horrible, awful, laughable!

These boys wouldn't survive for three minutes through a recipe.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," came a snide voice, belonging to James' one true love - Lily Evans. "You're going to take the class and stop complaining. Honestly, you two're acting as if it's the end of the world."

"Evans," Sirius said, smiling vaguely. "I suppose this is good for you, as your future husband will be educated in the area of.." he trailed off, shuddering, then finished with a sigh, "cooking, but it is the end of the world."

James, on the other hand, stood staring at the redhead. "Evans," he said, swerving completely off topic, "looking beautiful as always. How was your summer?" He pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose, smiling confidently at her. This would be the year he won her over, he could feel it - especially since they were the Heads together.

"Wonderful," she said, not looking at him. "I suppose I'll see you later," she added, "as if I have a choice.." the last part was mumbled and the young woman shook her head, going off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Back to the situation at hand.. James, this is our first class of the day!" Sirius looked very much like a depressed puppy now. "It's simply not fair."

"No, Sirius, I don't suppose it is.. but we should stop complaining." James smiled at Lily's retreating figure.

Sirius made a noise of disgust.

xxx

"We're going to start off with something simple," the teacher droned on. Twenty minutes into the lesson and the two were hating it even more than they'd thought they would. "We're going to make sugar cookies!" Groans chorused throughout the room. The occupants were, of course, all male and they were all disturbed about being stuck in a room full of ovens and stoves. Sirius seemed to be in denial. He was sitting on a stool, schoolbooks in front of him and he was mumbling under his breath. James let him be until the time came to begin.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to fail this class, Sirius."

"Neither am I, mate."

James waved the paper bearing the recipe in front of Sirius' face, smirking. "Then let's get cooking." Promptly after he said that, he groaned. "Pathetic!"

---

Sugar Cookies:

1-1/2 cups butter

2 cups sugar

3 eggs

5 cups all-purpose flour

5 teaspoons baking powder

1/4 teaspoon salt

2 teaspoons nutmeg

1 cup milk

Preheat oven to 350°F.

Cream the butter with the sugar and eggs. Beat until light and fluffy.

Sift together the flour, baking powder, nutmeg and salt. With electric mixer on low speed, gradually add the flour mixture to the sugar mixture. Add the milk and mix well.

Drop by tablespoonfuls on an ungreased cookie sheet. Sprinkle cookies with granulated sugar, if desired.

Bake for 10 to 12 minutes and edges begin to brown. Makes about 3 dozen cookies.

---

The teens stared at the recipe doubtfully. "How do you cream butter?" Sirius asked, and James shrugged. They stared hopelessly at the ingredients set before them and sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Well." James said, grabbing a bowl. "You turn the oven on and I'll .. cream the butter with the sugar and eggs."

(A/N: to be continued! review pleeeease.)


End file.
